vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die blutige Krone
Die blutige Krone ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der dritten Staffel von The Originals und die sechsundsechzigste der ganzen Serie. Inhalt Marcel feiert seine Wiedergeburt als Supervampir und stürmt mit Klaus' Feinden die Stadt. Im Hause der Mikaelsons findet ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod statt: Eine Vampirin vergiftet Freya und Marcel beißt Elijah und Kol. Kurz bevor Klaus angegriffen wird, erscheint Rebekah, um ihren Bruder zu retten. Marcel lehnt es ab, Rebekahs Familie zu heilen, lässt sich jedoch auf einen folgenschweren Kompromiss ein. Handlung In der Nähe der Brücke zieht sich Marcel Gerard aus den Fluss und erinnert sich dabei an die bedeutungsvollen Momente, die er mit den Mikaelsons erlebt hat. Trotzdem ändert das nichts an seinen Gefühlen und er fletscht die Zähne, während seine Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist. Im Haus der Mikaelsons wacht Hayley Marshall-Kenner im Bett neben Elijah Mikaelson auf. Der hängt seinen Gedanken nach, weswegen Hayley ihm versichert, dass sie auch das überstehen werden. Klaus Mikaelson hat derweil Hope auf dem Arm und verspricht, dass er sie nicht enttäuschen wird. Da kommt Elijah hinzu und bittet erneut um Verzeihung wegen dem Mord an Marcel. Freya Mikaelson sucht immer noch mit ihren magischen Gegenständen nach Neuigkeiten wegen der Prophezeiung und hat ein schlechtes Gefühl. Gemeinsam mit Kol Mikaelson findet sie heraus, dass Klaus' Feinde allesamt auf dem Weg nach New Orleans sind. Auf dem Friedhof treffen sich Marcel und Vincent Griffith. Der ist sich nicht sicher, ob Marcel ihr Vorhaben tatsächlich durchziehen kann, da die Mikaelsons seine Familie waren. Doch Marcel ist sich seiner Sache sicher. Trotzdem befürchtet Vincent, dass die Einwohner von New Orleans unter dem Machtkampf der Vampire leiden müssen, denn auch er hat von den Vampiren erfahren, die in die Stadt eilen. Doch Marcel hat einen Plan. Im Haus der Mikaelsons treffen sich die Brüder, um ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Elijah und Klaus sind dafür, im Haus auszuharren, nachdem ihnen dort niemand etwas anhaben kann. Doch da wird Freya parallel im Nebenzimmer von einer Hexe angegriffen, die damit den Schutz über das Haus aufheben kann. Plötzlich sehen sich die Mikaelsons von Vampiren umzingelt. Als letztes betritt Marcel dramatisch den Raum, was die Anwesenden schockiert. Klaus möchte auf Marcel zugehen, während Elijah die Schuld auf sich nehmen möchte. Doch Marcel weist beide ab. Dafür möchte er die Mikaelsons in einer großen Inszenierung zu Grunde richten. Unterdessen muss Vincent die besorgten Hexen beruhigen. Nach seiner Ansprache wartet Will Kinney auf ihn, der auf einen Tatort gestoßen ist, für den er Vincents Rat benötigt. Der Tatort stellt sich als Marcels Fightclub heraus, in dem lauter tote Strix liegen. Vincent erkennt sofort, wer für das Gemetzel verantwortlich ist, als Kinney plötzlich von einem Vampir angegriffen wird. Derweil kommt Hayley Freya zur Hilfe und bringt den Eindringling um, doch Freya muss feststellen, dass die Hexe sie vergiftet hat. Hayley nimmt sie mit zu sich nach Hause und Freya befürchtet, dass die Prophezeiung nun in Erfüllung geht. Deswegen schlägt Hayley vor, in Lucien Castles Apartment nach einem Gegengift zu suchen. Aber Freya sieht den Sinn der Sache nicht, da sie sowieso keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, Marcel aufzuhalten. Hayley möchte aber noch nicht aufgeben. Bei den Mikaelsons versucht Kol nun auf Marcel einzugehen und meint, dass Davina das nicht gewollt hätte. Doch Marcel will davon nichts hören. Es kommt zu einem kurzen Kampf, bei dem Marcel zuerst Kol und dann Elijah, der seinem Bruder zur Hilfe kommen wollte, beißt. Klaus schaut dabei schockiert zu, während die Menge um sie herum jubelt. Klaus möchte sich gerade rachsüchtig auf Marcel stürzen, als plötzlich Rebekah Mikaelson auftaucht und sich zwischen die beiden stellt. Wie sich herausstellt, wurde sie von Hayley befreit. Sie bittet Klaus, Kol und Elijah in Sicherheit zu bringen, während sie sich mit Marcel unterhält. Da sie nach wie vor unter dem Fluch steht, der sie irgendwann wahnsinnig macht, muss sie sich jedoch beeilen. Freya durchsucht panisch mit Hayley zusammen Luciens Apartment nach dem Gegengift, als Klaus mit seinen verletzten Brüdern auftaucht. Rebekah und Marcel haben sich inzwischen zurückgezogen und sie stellt ihn zur Rede. Marcel möchte wissen, ob sie die Taten ihrer Familie wirklich rechtfertigen kann, was diese verneint. Doch Rebekah meint, dass es nach wie vor ihre Familie ist und deswegen fleht sie Marcel an, sie zu heilen. Nur muss Marcel sie enttäuschen, denn es gibt kein Heilmittel für seinen Biss. Elijah und Kol sind so gut wie tot und Marcel verspricht, dass auch Klaus diese Nacht nicht überstehen wird. Er verspricht jedoch, dass er Rebekah nie etwas antun könnte. Er will nur seine Stadt und seine Freiheit zurück. Rebekah verlangt von Marcel, dass er zumindest Gerechtigkeit walten lässt, was der einsieht. Während Kol unter den Folgen des Bisses leidet und Freya bittet, ihn zu erlösen, versucht Elijah sein Bestes, es stoisch über sich ergehen zu lassen. Klaus kommt zu ihm und bietet ihm an, Hayley zu holen. Doch Elijah bittet ihn nur, auf Hayley aufzupassen. Klaus schwört Rache an Marcel, aber Elijah möchte das nicht, da er findet, dass alles seine Schuld ist. Klaus gibt daraufhin zu, dass er das alles nicht ohne Elijah tun kann und die beiden umarmen sich. Elijah hält ihn an, stark zu bleiben, bevor er den Raum verlässt. Im Haus der Mikaelsons machen sich die Eindringlinge inzwischen daran, das Haus zu verwüsten. Rebekah ruft Klaus an und erzählt ihm von dem Deal, den sie mit Marcel ausgemacht hat. Klaus muss vor ihm und den anderen Vampiren vor Gericht stehen, dafür bleiben seine Angehörigen verschont. Klaus ist bewusst, dass er keine Gerechtigkeit von diesem Tribunal erwarten kann, doch ein Blick auf Hope und Hayley lässt ihn innehalten. Elijah wiederum sieht darin nur Selbstmord und möchte, dass Klaus mit Hayley und Hope die Stadt verlässt. Doch Hayley möchte die anderen nicht zurücklassen. Freya hat daraufhin noch eine Idee, wie sie ihre Familie retten können. Dafür muss sich Klaus allerdings dem Gericht stellen und lebendig davon kommen. Hayley möchte mit ihm kommen, doch Klaus findet das zu gefährlich. Er entschuldigt sich bei ihr für sein früheres Verhalten und bittet sie, auf Hope gut Acht zu geben. Kurz drauf kommt Klaus bei seinem Haus an, wo Rebekah schon auf ihn wartet. Die beiden sprechen sich Mut zu und gehen Hand in Hand zum Innenhof. Dort wartet schon das Tribunal auf sie. Während sich das Publikum laut jubelnd auf den Balkonen des Hauses verteilt hat, wartet Marcel als Richter im Zentrum des Geschehens. Das Tribunal fängt an. Marcel beginnt damit, Klaus verschiedene Vampire aus dem Publikum vorzustellen, deren Leben er zerstört hat. Klaus redet sich damit heraus, dass ihm sein brutales Vorgehen den Respekt eingebracht hat, der seine Familie über die Jahrhunderte hinweg geschützt hat. Marcel möchte nun von ihm wissen, warum Klaus überhaupt all diese Vampire verwandelt hat. Er hat ihnen alles genommen, was ihnen etwas bedeutet hat, und dafür soll er nun büßen. In Luciens Apartment kämpft Kol immer noch mit den Visionen, die ihn plagen. Beinahe greift er Hayley an, die ihm helfen möchte, doch Elijah kann ihn noch zurückhalten. Bei dem Tribunal möchte nun Rebekah für Klaus sprechen, was ihr Marcel gewährt. Sie fragt, was der Unterschied zwischen Klaus und den anderen ist. Schließlich würden sie auch für ihre Lieben kämpfen. Marcel hält ihr vor, dass Klaus sie unnötig gedolcht und für ihre Liebe zu Marcel gequält hat, und Rebekah merkt, wie ihr Fluch langsam stärker wird. Plötzlich scheint er überhandgenommen zu haben und sie erklärt sich bereit, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nun hält sie Klaus all seine Verfehlungen seiner Familie gegenüber vor. Sie beneidet die anderen dafür, dass sie fliehen konnten, während sie durch ihre Familienbande immer bei ihm belieben musste. Deswegen verlangt Rebekah, dass Klaus genauso leiden soll, wie sie es all die Jahre getan haben. Marcel findet, dass nun die Zeit für eine Entscheidung gekommen ist. Unterdessen wird auch Elijah schwächer. Er bittet Hayley, mit Hope zu fliehen und glücklich zu sein, falls die ganze Sache schiefgehen sollte. Derweil nutzt Klaus die Chance, eine letzte Ansprache vor dem Urteil zu halten. Er provoziert Marcel, indem er Davina Claire schlecht redet. Er macht allen klar, dass ihre Verwandlung sein Geschenk an sie war und er ihnen gar nichts schuldig ist. Er beendet seine hochmütige Rede damit, dass er ihnen sagt, dass sie alle ihn für immer als ihren Macher in Erinnerung behalten werden. Kaum hat Klaus zu Ende gesprochen, ruft Rebekah, dass Klaus für seine Taten leiden soll. Die Zuschauer stimmen dem mit Rufen zu. Marcel trifft nun sein Urteil. Klaus soll ein Schicksal ereilen, dass schlimmer als der Tod ist. Darauf zieht er Papa Tundes Dolch hervor. Während Klaus von einigen Vampiren festgehalten wird, beugt sich Marcel über ihn, zählt all die Personen auf, die ihm etwas bedeutet haben und durch Klaus ihren Tod fanden, und rammt ihm den Dolch in die Brust. Als Jubel unter den Zuschauern ausbricht, verlässt Rebekah heimlich den Innenhof. In Hayleys Apartment ruft Rebekah die anderen an. Wie sich herausstellt, war ihr Wahnsinn nur gespielt und sie berichtet Hayley, dass Klaus eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat am Leben zu bleiben. Nun kann Freya mit dem Zauber beginnen. Sie verbindet ihre Geschwister miteinander. Als der Zauber fertig ist, fallen alle Mikaelsons bewusstlos zusammen. Währenddessen steht Marcel alleine und mit Klaus zu seinen Füßen im Innenhof. Da taucht Vincent auf, der wenig beeindruckt von Marcel ist und erzählt ihm, dass er seinen Fightclub nun für sich beansprucht. Vincent hält Marcel vor, dass der die toten Strix einfach so zurückgelassen hat und damit mit seinem Verhalten kein Stück besser als Klaus ist. Er möchte aus dem Fightclub einen Rückzugsort machen und droht Marcel, ihm dabei nicht in die Quere zu kommen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Hayley die Mikaelsons in Särge gepackt und in einem Lastwagen verstaut. Als sie zu Hope in die Führerkabine geht, entdeckt sie einen Brief von Klaus an Hope. Er erklärt ihr darin, dass er dieses Opfer gebracht hat, um seine Familie zu beschützen. Derweil wachen Kol, Elijah, Freya und Rebekah in einer Traumwelt auf. Freya erklärt ihnen, dass sie die Geschwister miteinander verbunden hat. So können sie überleben, solange Klaus lebt, während Hayley damit genug Zeit hat, um ein Heilmittel für sie zu finden. Die Traumwelt hat sie zusätzlich erstellt, damit sie die Zeit gemeinsam verbringen können. Währenddessen sitzt Marcel grüblerisch neben Klaus, bevor er ihn schließlich einmauert. Gleichzeitig verlässt Hayley mit Hope im Lieferwagen New Orleans. : Quelle: myfanbase.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Leah Pipes als Camille O'Connell * Danielle Campbell als Davina Claire * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson Nebendarsteller * Jason Dohring als Detective Will Kinney * Nathaniel Buzolic als Kol Mikaelson Gastdarstelller * Claire Holt als Rebekah Mikaelson Trivia * Antagonisten: Marcel Gerard und Klaus' Blutlinie 'Gestorben' * Weiblicher Vampir - Gepfählt von Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Männlicher Vampir - Herz herausgerissen durch Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Strixvampire - Getötet von Marcel Gerard * Vampire - Gepfählt von Vincent Griffith Galerie en: The Bloody Crown Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Episoden